HakuFuku
by KamenRiderHeaven
Summary: this is the tournament for all rpg characters


A boy wearing a black shirt and burgundy pajamas with very short hair was up late at night watching a recorded tape of the HakuFuku tournament, a role-playing tournament held once a year with teams comprised of role-play characters and the winning team goes on to become HakuFuku champions. The tape he is watching has Team Cloud vs. Team Chrono as he cheers for both teams.

"Both Team Cloud and Team Chrono are down to the final combatants, the leaders Cloud Strife and Chrono, they have little health left. It all comes down to their final moves and ooh Chrono missed with his slash attack and cloud unleashes his ultimate move the Omni-blade which knocks out Chrono and that's the match, folks Team Cloud wins Team cloud wins! Tune in next year folks and see if Team Cloud can retain the title."

The boy then cuts the television off and looks in his mirror and says "I am Blaze Narusuke and I will be the next HakuFuku Champion, well as soon as I get a team together."

He then went to sleep dreaming of the chance to prove himself in the next tournament.

Meanwhile across town, three girls, one with long black hair, one with short blonde hair and one with curly brown hair were having a sleep over at the house of the girl with long black hair as they were reading a magazine about the men of the HakuFuku tournament.

"Cloud looks so dreamy, the strong, mysterious types are my favorites" said the one with curly black hair.

"The stoic ones are my favorite ones" replied the girl with short blonde hair.

"Well I like the ones who can use their fists to get their point across" chimed the hostess who was the girl with long black hair.

"It would be nice to be in the tournament to see them in action and hopefully fight against them" said the one with the short blonde hair.

They turned the page and they saw an ad displaying the start of the next HakuFuku tournament as one of them said "We should enter the tournament what do you say Releena?"

Releena replied, "Sure why not Niala lets do it"

The one with curly brown hair said "but it says here that we need at least 6 people to participate and the last time I checked I counted three people, Niala, Releena, and myself."

"Well Georgia, we can go out and find the three remaining people so we can enter the tournament" said Niala.

They all smiled and put their hands in the middle and made a pact to find people to team up with and enter the tournament and with that they went to sleep to prepare to look for able bodied people to join their team.

While walking home from grocery shopping for their mother, two boys one with a star on each glove and one guy with sunglasses on over heard a commercial from HakuFuku chairman and sponsor Maximillon Pegasus

"The time has come as the HakuFuku tournament is fast approaching so form your teams and come to the sokoyoka building to register and receive your equipment and weapons hope to see you there."

The boys looked at each other as one said "Shizero, how awesome would it be to enter the tournament and fight against all those RPG characters?"

Shizero replied, "It would be nice to be in the tournament Ristar but we don't have a team to enter with"

"Well we can find people in the morning, maybe blaze will show up and we can team up with him, it's been a while since we hung out together" said Ristar.

"Yeah it has so let's enter the tournament and lets see how far we get" said Shizero with a smile as they head home laughing and smiling.

They arrive home; have dinner with their mother and then they went to their rooms to sleep for the next morning.

The morning fast approached as Blaze was the first one awoke as he went to eat breakfast which consisted of a bowl of cereal and some juice then he got dressed wearing a grey t-shirt, a black buttoned down shirt opened to the wind with a pair of blue shorts on followed by white and black shoes as he heads out to go register for the tournament.

While the three girls woke up and got dressed wearing different outfits which consisted of a black shirt, a pink shirt, a blue shirt, two skinny jeans and a pair of black and red Tripp pants and their shoes as they headed to the building to register.

Ristar and Shizero were already there scouting people for a team when blaze ran up. "Long time no see Shizero and Ristar" he said.

They turned around and saw their old friend Blaze Narusuke in front of them as they wore different outfits. Ristar had on a shirt with a blue star on it and black pants with white Adidas on while he had on the same gloves from last night as his bro had on a black and blue ensemble while wearing sunglasses as well. "It has been too long old friend" replied Shizero as Ristar gave him some dap in greeting while Shizero shook his head and fist pumped blaze who returned each gesture.

"You're here for the tournament, guys?" asked Blaze.

"Yeah but we don't have the requirements to enter, we only have two…" said Ristar

Blaze cut him off mid-sentence. "Correction; you have three, I'm joining you guys"

"Thanks blaze all we need is three more people and we are all set" replied Shizero. Blaze was about to say something when he saw three girls walking up to the building.

One of them asked, "Excuse me; this is the building where registration for the tournament is being held?"

"Yes it is you girls plan on entering the tournament as well?" replied Shizero.

"Yes we are what about you guys?" asked Niala.

"We would but we are missing one thing to finish our registration." replied Ristar.

"And what might that be?" inquired Georgia.

"We are short three people all teams must have 6 members so just in case the first three members are injured in battle, party members can switch with their reserve members." replied Blaze.

"Ahh I see that's quite a dilemma, we have two teams of three people who can't enter the tournament alone "said Releena.

"I got an idea, how about we become one team and enter the tournament?" suggested Ristar.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Shizero.

"But if we are going to be a team, we need to do two things, one introduce ourselves and two, come up with a team name." said Niala.

"Ok, I'm Blaze and that's Shizero and his little Brother Ristar and you are "asked Blaze.

"I'm Niala, these are my friends Georgia and Releena a pleasure to meet you three, I'm sure" replied Niala as they all shook hands.

"Ok now we need a team name how about team Lightning?" said Georgia.

Nah how about team star?" inquired Ristar.

"No way bro how about team shadow crusade?" questioned Shizero.

"How about team tough guys?" asked Releena.

"Nope how about team blitz?" said Niala

They argued over a team name until Blaze whistled and got their attention. When he did, he told them that the name of the team will be team Blaze. They all agreed registered as Team Blaze.

They were given the standard package for all rookies: a DVD explaining the rules of the tournament, another DVD teaching them the battle system for the tournament and, lastly, the class they are going to be in. Blaze was the warrior with bronze knuckles. Shizero was the Gun class with two modified guns. Ristar was the ninja class which came with ninja sword and throwing stars. Niala was the sword class that contained two swords. Georgia was the axe class that contains gloves and a short axe. Releena joined the mage class with a wand.

So they went to watch the DVD's over Blaze's house then they practiced until they felt they were confident about themselves. They went their separate ways to get some rest as the boat for the tournament left late the following day. Before they left they exchanged phone numbers and went to sleep knowing that with the dawn the following day, they would be heading to participate in the tournament.

Kamen Rider Heaven: well looks like this is the start of our story huh?

xHx: yup lets see where this takes us shall we?

Kamen Rider Heaven: yeah


End file.
